


Given A Sunset

by CountessKlair



Series: Given Sunsets and Hand Grenades [1]
Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: AKA I go nuts with the paranormal, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, As DaysAreNumbered, Bella as she SHOULD HAVE BEEN, Canon-Typical Violence, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Feminist Themes, High-Key Gay, LGBTQ Themes, Little to No Adherence to Canon, Lots of Angst, M/M, Multi, Multiple Gay or Queer Characters, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Romance, Sorry Not Sorry, Supernatural Elements, darkness galore, family themes, lots of fluff, possible triggers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 04:47:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3596910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CountessKlair/pseuds/CountessKlair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bella, who treasured memories of summers spent in Forks and who kept in good contact with her friends in La Push, arrives back in Forks for her senior year of high school. What kind of supernatural shenanigans is she bound to get herself into with the local werewolf pack? Bella, who has missed Forks and the friends she left behind, is very eager to go back. There are, however, some forces that are a little too intrigued by the return of the Sheriff's daughter. Rewrite of the entire Twilight Saga, and includes an OFC, as usual for me, and LGBT+ characters, also pretty standard for me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Given A Sunset

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first month of Bella's stay in Forks.

**Friday, September 07 Phoenix, AR BellaPOV**

I pushed my hair out of my eyes, wishing for a hair tie as I looked up at the airport's Arrivals and Departures board, searching for my flight.

Renee found it first. "Look, Bella! There it is, looks like you'll be leaving out of Gate 25, Terminal D."

My mother turned to look at me and smile soggily. I tried not to laugh, because my mother had been doing nothing but crying over my departure for the past week, and it had been an amusing and almost welcome change- for once, it was Renee who worried over me, not the other way around.

I just smiled at her, set my carry-on on the floor next to me, and held my arms open. "Come on, one last hug."

Renee let out a sob before throwing herself into my embrace, and over her shoulder I saw my brand new step-father, Phil, looking at the two of us with a sort of proud smile.

I liked Phil, he was good-looking, he treated Renee well, and he was quietly passionate about his work; he was a professional baseball coach. He was, in a way, responsible for my leaving home. 

I frowned internally. Technically, I wasn't leaving home at all. Home to me had always been Forks, Washington with my father, Charlie. It certainly was different from where my eccentric mother and I had lived for the past ten years, here in Phoenix. So because Phil and Renee were moving to sunny Florida for his coaching position and were brand new newlyweds, I got to move back in with Charlie and finish up school at home.

My mother was a mess, all the same.

As I stood there with my mother bawling into my shoulder, I mock-glared at Phil as he simply smiled at his new wife's theatrics. "Renee, honey please, Bella's gonna miss her flight if you don't let go."

Renee bawled louder, and Phil had to physically muffle his laughter with a hand over his mouth, his eyes twinkling in amusement.

Apparently, Renee still heard him. Renee whipped around with a glare in her eyes that had sent lesser men running before. "Are you laughing at me and my emotional pain right now, Phil?"

Renee whipped around with a glare in her eyes that had sent lesser men running before. "Are you laughing at me and my emotional pain right now, Phillip?"

Phil grinned broadly and spread his hands out in front of himself in innocence. "No, ma'am. I am planning on laughing with you, as soon as you stop being ridiculous."

Renee huffed, but both she and I knew the only reason Renee put up with his honest, blunt answers was because Renee adored that he always told her the truth, and he had never, ever tried to soften it for her because he thought she couldn't handle it.

That was a BIG DEAL for mom, she hardly ever stopped talking about it after they first started dating, sparking some weird obsession for both her and my dad Charlie to lecture me about healthy relationship 'things'. I had been informed, though I really already knew all of this, by both parents, to 'appreciate a relationship with equality on both sides', and to 'be wary of any relationship in which one felt constant pressure from the other party'. Those exact phrases had been drilled into me since I was young.

Even though they were divorced, my parents had always been a united front when it came to parenting. Mom and Dad still cared about each other and talked often, and considered each other very good friends.

At this point in my life, though, I hadn't had many occasions to use said advice. I mean, yeah, I was mature for my age, but that didn't mean I dated a lot. Or, rather, ever. I enjoyed freedom, even though I tended towards the safe side.

I checked the Arrivals and Departures board one last time to confirm my gate and gave Phil a quick hug, then shouldered my carry-on. "I'll call you before I go to bed tonight, ok? Charlie's meeting me at the airport and I guess he's got company coming over for some game, but other than that it'll be an early bed-time. I've got to be at the school first thing tomorrow to do the check-in process."

Renee bobbed her head enthusiastically, tears forgotten. "Are you excited, are you nervous? Do you think any of the boys will be cute? Do you think any of the girls will be cute? Do you know if Jake and your other friends will be around?"

I smiled. Mom always asked questions rapid fire like that, and I was used to it by now. "I'm excited, a little nervous, I don't know if the boys will be cute, though I'm almost positive that the girls will be because, hello, Mom, have you seen girls? And I'm pretty sure that Jake and the others aren't going to be there, they're probably going to school down at the res. We have made plans for a movie night sometime after I get settled in, though."

I was excited to see them, nevertheless, even though I couldn't see them at school, as they went to the school at their Quileute reservation called La Push, and I was going to Forks High School. But the five of us had been inseparable in Forks, and we still talked regularly even though the last time we'd seen each other in person was five years ago when I was thirteen. Well, Caroline Uley, my best friend, had flown down for my sweet sixteen two years ago and spent a week with me. If Patronuses were real things, then that whole week would have been my Patronus memory.

Thinking about her just made me more anxious to be on my way. I checked my watch and frowned. "Now I really have to go. I love you, ok? I'll call you tonight, Phil can you make sure Renee remembers?"

Renee would lose her head if not attached to her shoulders, as both Phil and I were well aware. Phil agreed, and Renee announced that she was anything but impressed by her family's unflattering view of her memory. After one last round of goodbyes and I love you's, and the fight through security, I was walking down the gang plank to the plane, and settling into 13A, by the window. I began grinning like an idiot, not caring who noticed.

I was going home.

I was going to Forks.

After what seemed like an eternal flight, a transfer, and two rocky landings, I stumbled a bit walking out of the gangway from the tiny plane that had flown me from Seattle to Port Angeles. Silently thanking God I hadn't fallen on my face, I walked a little bit away from the people still rushing off of the plane and began to scan the small crowd of people in front of me for Charlie, or hell, for any familiar face.

I couldn't stop smiling, because I knew I was so close to home now. A yell sounded over the noise of the crowds that sounded vaguely like my name, and as I watched, my father emerged from the crowd, waving a hand proudly at me.

Choosing not to contain myself, I smiled wider and ran up to hug him. "Dad! It's so good to see you finally! I missed you at the wedding; I had to handle Mom all by myself."

Charlie chuckled, "I've already had to do a wedding with Renee, it was your turn, kiddo."

I feigned an accusatory look, but Charlie only laughed. In a move ingrained through years of me and Renee worrying about Charlie's health, I stood back to look him over. I supposed that he was still good-looking, he had a full head of hair the same chocolate shade I sported, even though his was rather dotted with gray, complete with a rather fetching handlebar mustache. Aside from looking a little tired, he looked well.

Somewhat satisfied that my father had been following the diet plan I'd sent him, I hugged Charlie again. I'd always been worried about my father's health, because honestly, the amount of red meat and bacon he consumed on a regular basis was frightening. Two years ago, a dear friend of his, Harry Clearwater, passed away from a heart attack and I'd become more vigilant, even from afar.

Pushing the memory away, I saw Charlie roll his eyes playfully at me as he scooped up my carry on. "So I passed the inspection? Wonderful. Come on, Bells, let's go get your other luggage and-"

I waved a hand. "No, no. This is it, Dad, I didn't bring anything else with me, and the rest of my stuff's being overnighted here."

Charlie smiled. "That sounds like my girl, let's get you home and get some supper in you, you've gotta be hungry."

I made small talk with Charlie as he led me to the Pick Up/Drop Off zone at the entrance of the airport. My eyes landed on a police cruiser sitting almost garishly in the lights of the airport and I balked.

Charlie was the Chief of Police back in Forks, and the only car he drove was that damn cruiser. Charlie noticed my raised eyebrow and said, "Sorry, Bells, but I had to bring the cruiser. Besides, since I'm a police officer, I get to park wherever I want to."

I rolled my eyes at my father's self-satisfied face and smiled. "Is this your way of rebelling, Chief Swan?"

Charlie's eyes sparkled as he popped the trunk of the cruiser and put my carry-on back there. He gave me the most innocent look he could manage, saying, "I plead to Fifth, Officer Swan."

I got in the car, a pleased grin on my face. Charlie could out dad joke every other dad on the planet. Twice.

Charlie swung into the driver's seat and tossed something into my lap. I looked down, and to my complete amusement, a hat lay there. Not just any hat, mind you, but a policeman's hat.

I smiled at him and put it on, fastening my seat-belt before saying, "Let's go home so I can take a shower, you can watch the game, and we both can get some dinner."

Charlie pulled the cruiser out of the parking spot, driving out of the airport towards Forks and replying, "Amen to that, sister."

I turned to face him as well as I could in the cruiser and began to question him about the game awaiting him at home, not really listening to his answers, but just enjoying being with him one on one for the first time in years.

During a lull in conversation after I asked why they called a hockey puck a 'biscuit', (which I still maintained was dumb) I changed tracks. "So, Jake told me that Caroline's coming back to town soon, right?"

Charlie nodded. "That's what her brother Sam told me. After that car accident, I was pretty surprised when her family from Montana yanked her out of the hospital so fast last year to drag her up to live with them."

I frowned. "I still think that Sam should have gotten to take care of her. He's her brother, after all, and after Mary died in the accident they were all each other had. Neither one of them had even spoken to their relatives in Montana before."

Sam Uley was Caroline's older brother by three years, and I remembered him as a tall, quiet boy who loved woodworking and carpentry, who'd been devastated by the loss of his mother and his sister within three days last June.

Charlie shook his head. "There was a whole lot of fuss about him not being 'emotionally and financially capable' of taking care of a seventeen-year-old girl."

Charlie was using his 'Bullshit, amirite?' tone, a sentiment that I shared on this topic.

I looked out the car window, studying the passing scenery in the fading light. "Well is she still doing ok, do you know? We haven't really talked since the funeral, and Jake and the others don't get updates all that often." I hadn't been able to make it to the funeral, though I had sent Caroline and Sam a long letter.

It was Charlie's turn to frown. "Well, from what Sam told me, she's doing fine, but the relatives she lives with are really traditional. No internet or telephone, not even a car. I mean, Sam told you that he'd been working with Billy and a lawyer from Seattle to get her back down here, right?"

I nodded. I talked to Sam less frequently than my other La Push friends, but when he did call, we hardly ever talked about Callie, or their mother Mary. Once when I mentioned it to Jake, Jake's face had darkened over the Skype screen, telling me that Sam didn't really talk about them with anyone.

Charlie snapped me back to the conversation when he continued, "Well truth be told it doesn't matter much anymore. She's 18 now, and she's legally able to live anywhere she wants. Billy's real happy that she's coming home, for some reason."

I hummed, satisfied at the news. Callie was still my best friend, even after a year of limited contact and smuggled messages to and from her through Sam. Changing the topic, I asked, "So you told me there would be company over tonight, what does that entail?"

Charlie grinned. "A couple guys from the res. Mike Aterea and Billy Black. Oh, and that reminds me, Sue Clearwater's forcing their daughter to come up as well and visit with you. Name's Leah."

I nearly squealed in delight. "Oh yeah, I remember her. Leah and I have been emailing each other on and off since the last time I came here, I'm pretty sure Sue put her up to it at first, but I'm pretty sure she does it because we're friends now."

Charlie grinned as Forks came into view. "Take a good look around, Bells, this is Forks."

I looked out the car window, rubbernecking and trying to see everything about the small, heavily wooded, foggy town in one glance. "It hasn't changed much up here, I'm glad of that. I might be able to get around without getting lost."

Charlie soon pulled into a familiar driveway, and I exited the cruiser and looked fondly on my childhood home. It was a two-story farmhouse style, done up in greys and dark navy blues. As usual, the paint was chipped and the whole house looked weather beaten, but it was home. Charlie pulled my carry on from the trunk and motioned me inside. I didn't hesitate to unlock the door with the key I'd carried on my key-ring for years and smiled as I opened the door, flinging it wide. I turned, and gave Charlie an unexpected hug.

"I'm home, Dad."

"'Bout time."

Later, I was up in my room unpacking and organizing, which thankfully looked just like I left it five years ago, (a wooden bed frame with a deceptively plump mattress, matching dresser, matching vanity, matching rocking chair, bed dressings faded to a muted blue) when a knock sounded on her door and a female voice called out, "Bella, it's Leah, you in there hiding?"

I called back, "I am, you can come in."

Leah flung the door open for her entry, stepping rather gracefully into the room and I immediately felt a wave of jealousy. Leah had chin length jet black, silky hair, liquid black almond shaped eyes that landed on you with an intense precision, and needless to say, she was gorgeous.

Leah cocked an eyebrow at my scrutiny. "What?"

I just grinned widely. "I'm just reveling in the feeling of being right. You  _are_  gorgeous. You lied to me."

Leah made a face and, so quick I almost didn't see it, grabbed the small pillow that sat on my rocking chair and threw it at me. I laughed and threw it back to Leah when the elder girl replied, "Shut up, like you're not gorgeous yourself."

Leah tossed her hair back and sat down on the rocking chair, an easy smile on her face. "You're a lot smaller than I thought you'd be. You're, what, five foot nothing?"

I planted my hands on my hips. "I will have you know, Leah Hannah Clearwater, that I am proud to be five foot six. That's above average for the American female. Not all of us get the luxury of looking like a supermodel and having legs that go on for miles, aka you."

Leah snorted in amusement. "Like I would want to be a supermodel."

I turned and looked out the window at the multitude of yellow lights in the distance that I knew was La Push. "What's going on at the res, the fires have been going on for hours now."

Leah snorted. "Some family that lived in town that's been giving the Council of Elders hell just moved away today. Everyone's really excited about the Cullen's being gone."

I snorted in return as I continued folding the small amount of clothing I had brought with me. "That's very mature of them."

Leah smiled wickedly. "Oh, you betcha. Old Quil even broke out some moonshine for the older kids."

I put a hand to my chest, faking hurt at that. "So La Push is basically getting a holiday, and I have to go to school to socialize, with _people_ , Leah, people, and get checked in tomorrow."

Leah settled back more into the chair. "Sucks to suck."

I wrinkled my nose. "You can do better than that retort."

We talked for nearly two hours, with a brief intermission of me calling Renee and having to leave a voicemail, and suddenly it was nine thirty and Leah was driving the drunken men home back to the res where they would proceed to consume even more alcohol. I waved goodbye at the departing vehicle and Leah's pinched expression, (the men were singing something very loudly and very off-key) and shook my head in amusement.

I then grossed myself out by thinking about why Renee wouldn't have been able to answer the phone.  _Ick._

"Hey, Dad?"

"Yeah, Bells?"

"Would it be okay if I went down to La Push this weekend, maybe see Jake and the boys? And maybe swing by the Uley's house?"

Charlie didn't answer, but instead appeared at the doorway into the living room. He stared at me with the face of a man who knew exactly what was going on. "You're worried about the Uleys, aren't you?"

I shrugged. "Honestly, yeah. And I miss everyone, too. Leah and I were talking about them, and now that I'm back in Forks, I can't wait to see them without the thousand mile distance through a screen."

Charlie nodded his head absentmindedly.

We stood in silence for a moment before Charlie headed back into the room to watch the after game highlights while calling back over his shoulder, "Sure, Bells, but remember to be home before dark, ok? And I want you to be chaperoned, maybe call Leah."

I groaned theatrically and followed him into the living room, "Dad, come on, they know me down at La Push, nothing's going to happen!"

Charlie nodded, saying smugly, "That's right nothing’s going to happen, because you are going to be with a chaperon at all times. Some crazy stuff happened near the res two years ago, some hikers went missing and bodies turned up. So the chaperon stays."

I winced. While Leah was fond of Caroline, Sam and Leah had gone out a few years ago, but after a few months, Leah discovered she was a lesbian and they'd broken up. Yes, it was a mutual break up, but I still didn't think Leah would want to go looking for her ex. "Alright, Dad."

I'd have to get a ride from someone else, but if I couldn't I'd just hope Leah liked me as much as she seemed to, because the more I thought about Caroline, the more I wanted to at least talk to her or Sam again.

Decided on that point, I showered, got dressed, set out my clothes for the next day, set an alarm and fell into my bed, exhausted by the day’s events.

**Monday, September 10 Forks, WA BellaPOV**

When I woke up, promptly at seven, I was pleasantly surprised to see sunlight pouring in through the window. Forks was usually very gloomy and rainy, sunny days didn't happen hardly ever. Too excited to wait for school, I rushed through my shower, and hopped into my closet, looking for my clothing. As I reached for a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, I mentally ran through my classes. 

_First is Spanish 3, then Anatomy, then English 4, then lunch, then Trigonometry, and finally, Gym. Yay, school._

I rolled my eyes at my poor attempt at mental sarcasm and yanked on my clothes, wincing when I somehow managed to stub my toe on my dresser and hit my funny bone on my door jamb.

I grabbed my shoes, old and worn low-cut grey Converse, and a pair of socks depicting the Deadpool logo. While I was sliding them on, Charlie called from downstairs, "Hey, kiddo, you ready yet? I've got breakfast waiting!"

I called back, "Give me a second, will ya? I'll be right down." I ran into my bathroom and quickly brushed my hair and teeth, rolling an elastic onto my wrist for gym and grabbed my gym bag. I made my way down the stairs, and greeted him with, "Morning Dad, what's for breakfast?"

Without looking up from the paper, he motioned to the microwave, where I found what he and I called 'The Mashup'. It was three slices of bacon, an egg over hard, provolone cheese, and hash browns all on Texas Toast. It was my guilty pleasure, and it was our favorite food item possibly ever. 

I fist pumped, prompting a laugh out of Charlie, and promptly stuffed my face, snatching Charlie's coffee mug out from under his fingers. 

He made an affronted sound, saying, "Hey! That was mine!"

I drained the mug in one go, then said, "You mean it was yours. C'mon, caffeine is bad for you, it clogs your arteries and you develop an addiction."

Charlie folded the newspaper, standing and slinging his shoulder holster on. "Of the two of us, you're the one who’s addicted. Don't I recall reading somewhere that addictions are bad?"

I shrugged and replied around another bite of Mashup, "It was either coffee or heroin, and heroin just seemed like a really big commitment."

He laughed.

I watched as he began gathering his things for the day, and I finally asked, "Since when are there wolves in Forks? They were really active last night."

Charlie nodded distractedly, looking around for whatever it was he couldn't find. "Yeah, they've been really active the last, I dunno, three years? Just one night, out of nowhere, they started bawling at the moon all hours of the night. Speaking of active at night, I think I heard you get up a couple times, is your room ok?"

I nodded, talking around a mouthful of 'Mashup'. "Yeah, the room's great, you know I talk in my sleep."

He frowned. "I forgot about that. Well. Off to work, Bells, see you tonight."

I threw out a hand. "Wait a second, you have to take me to school!"

He looked up at me with a weird expression on his face before it cleared and he grinned, then tossed me a set of keys. "That's right, I didn't tell you. Billy Black drove a pickup up here last night that Jacob rebuilt. It's kind of your welcome home present. You remember Jake, right?"

I stared down at the set of truck keys in my hands. "The boys and I only Skype every week, Dad, of course I remember him. Really? I have an actual car?"

Charlie chuckled. "Technically it's a truck, and it's not the newest thing, but it runs. Now I've really gotta go, but have a good day, kiddo."

I walked over and planted a kiss on his cheek. "You have a good day too dad. I'm gonna run by the store to get some groceries."

Charlie glared. "No eggplants, Bella."

I made a noise of protest. "That was one time, Dad!"

He waved on his way out the door, smiling.

After finishing breakfast, I proceeded to my backpack, which I had thoughtfully placed by the doorway last night. I double checked that everything was inside, slung it and my gym bag over my shoulder and stepped outside. I looked at the monster sized red pick-up in front of me and smiled. 

_That's a ridiculously large truck. Awesome._

I locked the front door and practically skipped to the truck, giddy. I hopped into the driver's seat and started her up, the engine happily roaring to life. I backed out of the driveway, the truck lurching on account of the apparently stiff gear change. The ride to the school, like it was between any two points in Forks, was very short, and soon I had to fight for a parking spot outside of the school.

When I finally parked next to a black SUV and wrestled my backpack and gym bag out of the truck, I looked around and tried not to smile too widely. I loved school, and whether or not that was weird, I didn't care.

A girl around my age peeked her head out of the SUV next to me and waved, excitedly.

Her wavy brown hair bobbed in the wind as she began talking, and her brown eyes began to glow with excitement. "Hi! I'm Jessica Stanley, and I know like, everyone here, but I don't know you so that means that you're either new here or I'm going crazy and forgetting people, I think the more likely answer is that you're new, but you kind of look like you know what you're doing so-"

Two other girls joined the first, one being a tall, gorgeous blonde with hair like corn silk, and the other a shorter girl with ink black hair who placed a restraining hand on Jessica, who immediately deflated and sent me an apologetic smile.

The girl with black hair said, "Jesus Jess, calm down, ok? Don't scare her off." Then she turned to me and smiled. "I'm Angela Weber, that's Lauren Mallory, and I think you've met Jess."

I smiled and pushed my hair behind my ears. "I'm Bella, Bella Swan."

Lauren's cornflower blue eyes sharpened in recognition. "You're the Chief's daughter, right?"

I nodded and Jessica hooked her arm through mine, startling me a little. "Well, in that case, we're friends already. I need a friend on the inside of the law."

I couldn't help but laugh at that and I decided that I liked her. Jessica began walking us all towards the school, still talking a million miles an hour, welcoming me to the school.

As they showed me to my locker and I stuffed my gym bag in, Jessica not slowing in the slightest, I asked Lauren under my breath, who was standing beside me, "Is she always like this, or is it just me?"

Lauren rolled her eyes, though I could see the fondness as she said, "She's always like this, but this is her actually containing herself."

I nodded, biting down on a grin. Had making friends always been this easy, or was it just these girls?

Angela leaned over Jessica to interrupt and ask, "What class do you have first?"

I frowned and looked around the hallway in front of where we were standing. "Uh, I have Spanish 3 but I have no idea where that is."

Angela beamed, the smile lighting up her face. "Great, so do I! You wanna walk with me?" 

At my nod, we bid Lauren and Jessica goodbye and departed for Spanish.

I found myself wondering at how easy it seemed so far. It had never been that easy to meet people in Phoenix. Had it? I decided I didn't care and settled down in a seat between Angela and the wall.

Angela leaned over to me and began pointing out who other people were. "That's Mike Newton, Eric Yorkie, Tyler Crowley, Ben Richardson, Alexis Knight…" And so on and so forth until I noticed she kept stealing glances towards the direction of Ben Richardson, as well as vice versa.

I grinned and asked, very quietly, "Ben keeps looking over here, are you guys' together?"

Angela's eyes widened and without looking at the boy in question, she asked, "Don't play with me Bella. Is he really looking over here?"

I snuck a glance over my shoulder, pretending to look at the clock and had to hide a grin when I noticed Ben staring at the back of Angela's rather pretty head, with dreamy smile on his face.

_Seriously adorable._

I turned back to Angela and nodded casually. Angela smiled so broadly I thought her face would crack. When she spoke, her voice was soft but high in pitch with excitement. "Are you serious? I've only had a crush on him for like, two years!"

I cocked an eyebrow playfully at her. "And you haven't told him?"

She shook her head, a sad look penetrating her sunny smile and I grinned. "Well, go over there and say hi, or something." I was kind of just going off of my gut here, I didn't have any experience flirting.

I could see a hint of conflict in her smile when she said, "I don't know, I mean, we're friends so it may not mean anything, and besides, I don't know if he likes to be the one approaching or not."

I nodded, but I was still confused. 

_Why does it matter who goes to who, as long as someone's going?_

My thoughts were interrupted by the ringing of the bell, and the teacher, Senor Gomez, made his way in. "Ok, ok Chico's and Chicca’s, I have received word that we have a new student, would Bella Swan stand up, por favor?"

I winced, both at his poor Hispanic accent and the fact that I basically had to introduce myself.

After getting up and having to say, "Hola!" to the class, I returned to my seat and began taking notes, what little we actually had to take. I had already covered all of this material my first year in Spanish in Arizona.

When the bell rang, I caught Ben staring at Angela again when we stood up to leave and I smiled to myself. 

_They are going to be a seriously cute couple._

My next two classes, Anatomy and English, went off without a hitch as well, especially since neither teacher asked me to stand up and introduce myself. Both classes were much more interesting, even though I knew no one in either of them. By the time lunch came around, I was dying for some company. Company that wouldn't stare awkwardly at me the way everyone had taken to. At least, it seemed like everyone. It was probably just the novelty of me being a new student in a teeny tiny town, nearby college or not, but I had never done really well with a lot of attention on me.

I entered the lunch room, holding the small lunch I'd packed for myself from home, and I was looking around for a familiar face when I felt a hand wrap around my elbow and yank me towards a table in which sat Lauren and Angela.

Looking over in amusement, I saw Jessica with an enthused smile on her face. "Bella! Hey! Ang says that you guys had a good time today in Spanish. Are you hungry, wanna go get some food? You have your own, that's good. Oh, by the way, thank you."

I looked quizzically at her as she directed me to a seat next to Lauren and across from her. "Thanks for what?"

Lauren began to peel a banana on her tray and answered me, an utterly bored tone in her voice, much to Angela's chagrin. "For trying to convince Angela that Ben checking her out is not a figment of our imagination. Which it is not."

Jessica nodded, then launched off into a speech about Ben and Angela, and the difference between obliviousness and just plain ridiculousness. I was only half-listening to her as I ate, focusing more on the fact that as people went, she was really cool. Very passionate, and she cared about her friends, that much was very obvious.

I was suddenly thrown a loop when instead of just asking lots of questions, Jessica asked one it sounded like she expected an answer to. "So can you come over one day after school? I totally need help in Spanish, I hate it, and Ang says that you're a natural."

I nodded. "Sure. I'm not a natural or anything, it's just that I've covered a lot of the material before in my classes back in Arizona."

Angela, who was flipping through her phone, announced, "The Deadpool movie date has been pushed back, they're citing post-production errors."

Lauren made a disgusted sound, and replied, "Reynolds is probably flipping shit, trying to make sure it's actually a good movie this time."

Eating my apple in silence, I was a little shocked that these girls were interested in the movie, then promptly mentally smacked myself. They had just as much of a right to love comics, comic based movies, or even just Ryan Reynolds as anyone else.

Flapping a hand in dismissal, Jessica said, "I'm still not going to see it anyway, he's ruined himself forever in my book. The Green Lantern movie was a complete disgrace."

The other girls rolled their eyes and Angela said, "You just don't can't handle any Marvel movie that's not about Ant-Man, Iron Man or Cap, can you?"

Shrugging, Jessica replied, "I like what I like."

Lauren spun on me, asking, "What about you? Are you a Marvel or a DC kinda girl?"

Swallowing a bite of apple, I answered slowly, "Well, I do agree that Marvel and Stan Lee got a lot of stuff right, but I think I'm going to have to go DC. Wonder Woman is the bomb."

Lauren smirked. "Amen to that." 

Turning on me, Jessica nodded in approval when she saw what little remained of my lunch. "Good, so at least you've eaten something, here, take a water bottle. Don't look at me like that hydration is nothing to joke around about. Oh, I almost forgot. We have a warning as you have gym later today, right? Of course you do. So does Mike Newton. Mike Newton is bad news, ok? He's a total dudebro and his dick's shaped like a shepard's crook, so don't go there."

I choked a little while taking a drink of water. "What?"

She flapped a hand as if she could wave away my words. "Mike's gonna try and get in your pants because you're new here and you don't know his tricks. Unfortunately, he's always been one of the designated drivers to La Push stuff because he's got the biggest car. So be nice, but don't be too nice. Good?"

I nodded, still processing information. "Yeah, sure."

The bell rang, loudly and shrilly, and I winced.

When it was finished, Jessica stood and said, "Great! See you in the parking lot after school, ok?" And then she was gone.

Lauren snorted next to me. "She's so goddamn excitable. See you after school."

Angela hooked her arm though mine and led me towards the Trig classroom, peeling off when we passed her classroom.

As we walked, I sorted out what had just happened.

_Ok. Number one, going to Jessica's house after school one of these days. Very exciting. Number two, going to Jessica's house for tutoring purposes. And number three, avoid Mike Newton._

That third thing turned out to be harder than expected, but eventually it all worked out. My Trig class looked like it would be difficult, as all math usually was for me, but nothing particularly inciting happened.

In Gym, avoiding Mike Newton was successful because I had managed to make myself Ben Richardson's partner for gym, to Mike's obvious disappointment. Mike already had a partner, which made him volunteering to be my partner a little weird. I took the opportunity to get to know Ben a little bit, and in between me trying and failing to properly serve the tennis ball, we fell into an easy conversation about Arrow and how Felicity Smoak was our queen.

He was nice, and no one who liked Felicity could be all bad, could they?

Jessica, Angela, and Lauren saw me to my truck, and told me they'd meet me in the parking lot the next day.

We all waved goodbye after exchanging cell numbers and I hopped in the truck, heading to the one and only grocery store in town. Renee called me while I was in the produce section, asking about school and who I'd met. As I gathered healthy foods and looked longingly at the rotisserie chickens on display, I answered all of her questions one by one. I had a short conversation with Phil, who told me that Renee was doing well, and that they both missed me. I responded in kind. I loved Renee, and I had grown to adore Phil, so of course I missed them. But Forks was just, for some reason, where I belonged. 

After saying goodbye, and getting checked out by Eric Yorkie, both myself and the groceries, I ran home to make dinner. Caesar Salad and Melon Soup with bread sticks I picked up in the bakery was going to be an easy fix, and since I didn't have any homework I made the rest of the weeks' meals. Charlie came in just as I was putting it all away, and feigned apprehension. 

He peeked over my shoulder at the fridge and asked, "Is there any egg-"

I turned around, wielding my wooden spoon. "Don't even think about finishing that question."

Eyes smiling, he lifted his hands in surrender and helped put all the food away.

When dinner was over, I sat out in the living room with him while he watched ESPN, texting Jake, Quil, and Embry and promising to come see them that weekend. Their school didn't start until next week, and they were dying of boredom. 

When I relayed this to Charlie, he reminded me, "You still need to be with someone at all times while you're in La Push."

I sighed, but agreed. Leah wouldn't mind hanging out with the boys, they practically lived at the mechanic shop she ran, and she told me that they helped out with the cars sometimes.

Around nine thirty, I got up and went to bed, pleased with the day.

**Friday, September 14 Forks, WA BellaPOV**

The rest of the week passed by quickly, in a blur of new faces and new jokes, with me tutoring Jessica in the public library after school and almost constantly texting either her, Angela, Lauren, Leah, Jake, Quil, or Embry, and Lauren surprising me with her extensive knowledge of the backstories of superheroes.

"That's how I decide if I like them. Like Deadpool, horrible past and genuinely good guy. Favorite. Batman, not quite as horrible past and a dick who can't keep anybody safe Angela don't you dare stick up for him again I see you over there."

Angela was pained. "He's a good guy, he's just made bad choices!"

Leah snapped back, "So has Green Arrow and you know who's better?" She raised her eyebrows. "Green Arrow."

Jessica rolled her eyes. "To be honest, I'd prefer Harley Quinn to Batman."

I muttered around a mouthful of Turkey Club, "Who doesn't?"

Everyone around the table nodded thoughtfully, even Angela. Our table had grown to include Ben, Alexis Knight from my Spanish class, and unfortunately, Eric and Mike. None of us, and by us I meant Angela, Jessica, Lauren, and myself, were pleased that they had snagged the last two seats, but they had been forced to the last two seats on the far side of the table so they only disturbed us occasionally. Usually with some less than appropriate comment about a female superhero. Hopefully they had learned after getting their asses verbally kicked by Jessica when they had reduced Peggy Carter to the proverbial 'tits and ass' female stereotype. That had been exciting to watch.

I was excited for other reasons than watching Jessica verbally abuse two immature boys, though. Today, I was meeting Leah outside the La Push university gym and we were going to go meet up with Caroline. She was getting settled in at her brother's house now, and I was practically shaking I was so excited. 

Angela smiled at me. "Have you talked to Caroline yet?"

I nodded. "We had a really long conversation last night when she got home. She's pissed as hell that she had to go to Montana, but she's home now. I'm meeting her at Jake's just to say hi tonight, and then I'm taking the boys to a movie."

Lauren harrumphed. "Well, whatever you do, don't go see Ant Man. It's not even that funny."

Gasping, Jess turned to Lauren and glared with eyes like daggers. "You shut your dirty whore mouth!"

The following fight was playful, thank God, and Trig and Gym passed by rather quickly, especially with Ben and I bantering over Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet. Ben claimed it was romantic, I claimed it was overdramatic.

As soon as school was out, I ran out the door, yelled goodbyes at the girls, and hopped into the truck. I followed the speed limits, only partially because it had been drilled into me to be a good driver by both parents and mostly because the truck couldn't go above 60 mph. Leah was waiting by the university Gym, in jeans and a pretty blue blouse.

I motioned her into the truck, yelling, "Get in, loser, we're going shopping."

Leah rolled her eyes, obeying my request. "That movie is practically irrelevant now, Bella."

I gasped. "Shut your dirty whore mouth!"

Leah turned to look at me with one eyebrow way up near her scalp. "What the fuck."

I grinned. "I heard it today at lunch. Isn't it so fetch?"

Leaning back in her seat, she wondered aloud, "Who do you hang out with?"

"They're nice, maybe you could come hang out with us sometime." Leah and Lauren would be a sight to see together. Like two eagles who thought the other was a mouse.

She groaned. "Why am I always invited to social things, leave me alone!"

"Stop being so dramatic, you'd do anything for me."

Leah pointed at the stop sign up ahead. "A left and then three streets down take a right. And obviously, what do you think I'm doing here?"

The closer we got to Jake's the jitterier I got. These were four people I had grown up with, and yes, we had all kept in contact extraordinarily well, but what if it was different from before?

We pulled up and parked next to the garage adjacent to the Black house. Billy was sitting out on the porch, and I ran over to hug him. He laughed, voice rough and warm like always. "You saw me just last night, Bumblebee." Billy had always called me Bumblebee, ever since I was little.

I squeezed him tighter. "I know, but it was only for a few minutes. And I've missed out on five years of hugs, so I'm catching up!"

Letting go, I saw his eyes practically twinkle at me, and I was reminded so much of Jake it was ridiculous. "We've all missed you around here, honey. Go on, Jake's in the garage with the boys, showing Caroline the Rabbit."

Leah snapped her head so quickly to the side I was sure she'd hurt herself. "That idiot finished it and didn't tell me?!"

Billy nodded. 

I offered, "He told me."

Leah glared. "That idiot practically works for me, I've been-" She closed her eyes and breathed in through her nose. She turned towards the garage. "I wanna go see it."

I kissed Billy's cheek. "I'll bring them home before midnight. Promise."

He called after me, "Have fun, Bumblebee!"

With a calming breath, I stepped into the garage. The first thing I noticed was Leah standing over a sexy, low black vehicle and inspecting the engine. The second was a mass of brown hair as Caroline engulfed me in a hug.

I hugged back just as fiercely, breathing in the surprisingly familiar scent of blackberries and mint. Caroline was tiny, if not my height than shorter, and scarily skinny. I could feel the back of her ribs through her jacket.

I hugged her tighter and whispered in her ear, "Are you eating, doll?"

She scoffed. "They ate roadkill up in Montana, no thank you. And please, can you not with the 'Are you eating' speech? Sam is worried enough as it is. Also, I'd like to focus on the fact that I'm seeing my best friend in person for the first time in almost three years."

I ducked my head into her neck, squeezing her tighter. I loved Caroline like my own sister. She and I told each other everything, we had grown up together and been through a lot together. Both of our parents divorcing and her dad dropping off the radar, then me having to move to Arizona, and then her mother dying. I was almost crying by the time I let go, and Caroline was holding back tears as well.

She looked good other than tired and too skinny. She had the same hair she'd had when we were younger, long dark brown that fell in waves down her back though it looked a little lackluster now, large clear hazel eyes above a full mouth that put Jessica Rabbit to shame. Her skin was just a touch lighter than the boys, though it had the same caramel tone.

Caroline tucked her hair behind her ear, smiling. “I missed you."

I smiled back at her. "I missed you too."

I heard Quil say with mock-offense, "What are we, decoration?"

Without looking up from the engine, Leah replied, "Yes."

I laughed. I turned and looked way up. "Wow, you guys really are tall." They had definitely grown up, too. Embry had lost all traces of baby fat, and something about the angles of his face reminded me of a young John Wayne. Quil had sort of become a musclehead around my freshman year, and that still held true, now not being much of a difference except he kind of looked like Thor with dark hair and a more tongue in cheek personality that you could see in his eyes. Jake was just like Jake from our younger years, like the sun personified, lean muscles and a constant grin. I felt a strange sort of pride that they had all grown up so well.

Jake smiled his sunniest grin. "Em and I are 6'2". Quil drew the short straw, he's 6'1"."

Quil glared. "One inch isn't a big deal."

Embry nodded, smug grin on his eyes. "No it isn't. It's small. Very small."

Quil rolled his eyes. "Do we get hugs or what, Bella?"

I went to hug the boys. "We've talked almost every day for the past four years, aren't you sick of me yet?"

Embry pressed a kiss to my cheek as Quil replied, "Never, Baby Bee."

Jake was the last to hug me, arms tight against my back. Jake and I had considered dating about two years back, but it just hadn't panned out. We were as close as could be, though.

He let go and said warmly, "It's nice to see you in person, Bells."

Leah muttered not so under her breath, "God, it stinks in here." 

Confused, I asked, "Like what?"

Leah looked up, blinking at me. "Like boys and feelings."

Quil interjected quickly, "What time is the movie, again?"

Embry added, "And what are we seeing?"

Caroline pointed a finger at me. "Don't you dare go see Ant Man without me. I strictly forbid it."

I grinned. "Understood. I was thinking maybe Man From Uncle?"

Jake looked up so fast his head was a blur for a split second. "Uh, yes. I am all for that."

Groaning, Embry started, "Come on, another spy movie? He's been on this weird James Bond kick recently and it's-"

A knock sounded at the door and in stepped one of the most singularly handsome and largest men I had ever seen in my life. Six three, probably over 200 lbs of pure muscle, dark short cropped hair and intensely angular face complete with a trimmed beard. It worked for him, though. It worked well for him.

Caroline beamed at him, and the man's face softened a crazy amount at the sight. "You ready to go?"

His voice was deep and rough and warm and I was suddenly very aware that I had a lumberjack kink, and this guy was hitting every notch I had.

Caroline turned to me and said, "Bella, you remember Sam, don't you?"

Sam turned dark eyes on me, and I gawked. "This is Sam? This is the guy who played tag with us when we were bored?"

He raised a brow. "It's nice to see you again, Bella."

He stretched out a hand and I shook it, his large, warm fingers engulfing mine and though I felt my knees go a little weak, I couldn't take my eyes off of his. I replied as firmly as I could, "It's good to see you too, Sam."

Caroline added, "He also played tea party with us occasionally, a la Mrs. Nesbit."

He sighed. "And I haven't regretted it until right this moment. Can we go?"

Smiling sweetly, Caroline replied, "Now that I have somewhat embarrassed you? Yes." She gave us all hugs again, Leah too, and promised to hang out the next weekend. 

She waved good bye from the doorway, and then left, Sam following her, dark eyes flicking to me as he raised one large hand in a universal goodbye.

Leah snorted. "Told you it stinks in here."

I turned to her, asking, "What does that-"

Embry rolled his eyes and led us all out of the garage, dragging Leah away from the Rabbit as Jake smoothly closed the hood. "Leah's just being weird, as usual. Let's go, I want popcorn."

The movie was ok, Jake and Quil thoroughly enjoying it and Leah, Embry and I mostly enjoying it and really enjoying Leah's snarky comments.

We had burgers at a diner after the movie, and I dropped the boys off at Jake's house around ten. I dropped Leah off at her dorm (even though she lived in La Push she was still required to live in the dorms for her first year at school) and finally headed back home.

Charlie was waiting for me, but after exchanging the day’s events, he went to go to sleep. "Make sure to do your homework, Bells."

I called back, "Yes, dad." 

I opened my phone to see that I'd missed two calls from Jess, both about a Spanish problem according to her voicemail's, one that according to her texts sent ten minutes later she'd figured out on her own. I also had thank you texts from the boys for the movie and dinner, and Leah telling me that next time I should pick a better movie. One text stood out from all the rest. 

It was Caroline texting from her old phone, explaining that Sam had helped her re-hook it up after they had gotten her moved in.

We texted back and forth about what we were going to do the next day, homework for me and getting more settled in for Caroline. We finally said goodnight around twelve thirty, and I fell asleep with a smile on my face. I was so grateful that I had gotten to move back home.

**Monday, September 17 Forks, WA BellaPOV**

"Jessica, all I'm saying is that maybe you need to look into lowering your standards." Alexis didn't look up for her lunch as she sealed her death warrant.

I closed my eyes, praying to God to keep Alexis safe from the Wrath of Jessica.

The Wrath flow forth.

Jessica spun disbelieving eyes on Alexis. "Lower my standards?  _Lower_  my  _standards?_ "

Under her breath Lauren murmured, "Oh Lord, here we go."

Jessica flipped her hair over her shoulder and began lecturing poor Alexis. Knowing I couldn't break Jessica's focus for at least two full minutes, I turned to Lauren and Angela. "So, how were your weekends?"

Angela smiled. "We hung around, did homework, talked about when The 100 and The Tomorrow People. So all in all, fine, now tell us everything about meeting up with Caroline and the cute boys from La Push."

Lauren nodded dreamily. "Especially the boys from La Push."

Jessica broke off her lecture to point a finger at us and say, "Now that sounds like a fun story. But unfortunately it is one that will have to be told at a later time because the bell is going to ring in three, two."

The bell rang just as Jessica mouthed, 'One.'

As everyone got up to leave, Lauren sneered, "You just love doing that, don't you?"

Jessica smiled. "It makes me feel powerful. I am a goddess. I am fire, I am death, I am Smaug."

"You're adorable is what you are." Angela just poked her tongue out at Jessica's glare. "Well you are."

As we got to the hallway, Jessica cursed. "I have to study for that History test tonight, I haven't caught up with the Egyptians yet. Look, tomorrow after school, we're going to my place and talking about Bella's weekend with the La Push hotties."

Lauren inspected her cuticles. "We talking Cereal Secrets?"

Jessica rolled her eyes and nodded. "Ugh. Yes. Now, classes. Go. Disperse. Be free."

Rolling our eyes, we did, Lauren leaving first and going to French. 

I asked Angela, "What's Cereal Secrets? I heard the capital letters and everything."

She rolled her eyes, small smile on her face. "We have this theory that Jessica only tells us really good gossip in the morning because the sugar in her cereal makes her too hyper to contain herself. And Lauren likes to tease her for it."

I nodded. "Oh. Well. Have fun in English!"

Ben was especially quiet during Gym, citing that he had a headache, though he did smile when I 'accidentally' elbowed Mike in the solar plexus when Mike came up too close behind me to show me how to serve a volleyball.

 **Tuesday** , **September 18 Forks, WA BellaPOV**

After school, I followed Lauren to Jessica's house in the rain, dragging out my umbrella from the backseat and slipping twice in the rain outside.

Jessica was already in the doorway, saying, "Come on, I haven't eaten lunch yet and I'm starving."

Jessica's house was small, almost painfully clean and organized. This became especially true when Jessica pulled me into the kitchen and I saw labels on everything. There was a map on the fridge of where everything in the kitchen was, complete with a diagram of under the kitchen sink. Jessica caught me staring and rolled her eyes as she opened the 'Cup, Mug and Bowl' cabinet. "Oh, that. Yeah, my mother's crazy, she goes through all these 'phases', like one day she's planning to become a nun and the next she swears she'd be the best actress the world has ever seen. Right now she's really into organization, you should see my makeup brushes."

I nodded in sympathy. "My mom does the same thing. She just started Yoga this Saturday."

Jessica gave me a curious glance over her shoulder. "Really? Then we have a lot to talk about. After the whole 'How's-The-Best-Friend-Who-Was-Exiled' thing. Pick a cereal."

As I selected Cheerios, Lauren chastised from the kitchen table where she was painting her nails, "Jess, Bella's friend wasn't exiled, though I'm considering exiling you if we can't get on with this conversation."

The front door opened and closed, Angela calling out, "I'm here, sorry I'm late, Ms. Owens kept me after class. Uh, Lucky Charms this time, Jess."

Jess raised her eyebrows. "Someone's in a very good mood, you usually have whatever's left from Mom's health kicks."

I grimaced in sympathy. "Yikes, those are the worst."

Jess turned to me, eyes wide. "Right?! It's worse sometimes than others. Once, we had to eat the mashed up balls off of a goat."

We all fell silent and looked at her. She nodded solemnly. "I speak the truth. Here, I'll pour the milk, you get the spoons, Bella."

Scanning the drawers, I found the one labeled 'Eating Utensils' and grabbed four spoons.

Turning, I walked over and sat in a chair at the table, while Angela and Jessica carried two bowls each. Upon reaching the table and the distribution of spoons and cereal bowls to all the right owners. Jessica took a bite and then said around it, "Ok go."

I smiled. "She's adorable. It's just like it was before except more cuss words. She's too skinny though, I get the feeling she didn't eat much up in Montana. Jake, Embry, and Quil are all really tall, taller than I'd expected, they're like over six foot."

Lauren interjected, "Hold up, over six foot like Brian Smith is over six foot or over six foot like Sam Uley is over six foot?"

Brian Smilth was a senior in our class who liked to tell people that he was over six feet tall despite the fact I was taller than him by three inches. But that wasn't what caught my attention. Startled, I asked, "You know Sam?"

Lauren's eyes widened, as did Jessica's and Angela's.

Jessica asked, "Know of him, yeah, do you know Sam?"

My eyes narrowed slightly. "Not as well as the other boys, but yeah. He's Caroline's older brother."

All three girls stopped moving completely. Jessica said very quietly. "Are you serious? We are worshipers of the wonder that is Sam Uley, do not toy with us."

I smiled. "Yeah, he's Caroline's brother and he and I are sort of friends, I guess. He's really..."

Jessica's face cleared. "You like him."

I hesitated, not really wanted to talk about it, but then figured what the hell. I took a deep breath. "Yes, I do, I am very fond of the memories of him and he wasn't a douche when I saw him last Friday, and he's so pretty I want to cry, and Dad says that he's the one who spearheaded the 'Clean Up La Push' thing that happened like three years ago and he builds houses for people and for people who can't afford it he builds them for free and oh my god, yes, I have a lumberjack kink do you blame me?"

Lauren raised her eyebrows. "Wow. That was the most words I've heard you say at once."

Jessica ticked off on her fingers, "Of course you're fond of childhood memories almost everyone is, thank God he wasn't a douche that would make me not like the idea of him, oh my god can we talk about the pretty that he has because he has a lot of it, oh yeah the 'Clean Up La Push' thing was totally his idea, and what do you mean he's building houses where can I go to get him to build me a house, and Bella we all have a lumberjack kink for people like Sam Uley."

Lauren nodded, swirling her spoon in her bowl. "That's about the right amount of words for you."

Leaning over my cereal I asked, "How do you know him?"

Angela answered, "He came to the school looking for volunteers last year."

Lauren added, "We were the first people to sign up."

Jessica narrowed her eyes at Lauren and then said to me, "Lauren over here would have you believe it's because she's so mightily attracted to Sam, but it's really because she loves charity work."

Lauren's jaw dropped. "What happened to 'She has to be a level four friend to unlock our tragic backstories'?"

"She's at least a level two, and all I said was you love charity work, now hush." Jessica refocused on me. "Back to the original question. Are we talking over six foot like Brian Smith is over six foot or over six foot like Sam Uley is over six foot?"

After telling them everything there was to tell them about the boys and showing them pictures, all three of them pleased with what they were shown, we made plans to do a game night at my house that Saturday with them and Caroline if they accepted, which they did.

 **Saturday** , **22 September Forks, WA BellaPOV**

"It's a train, it’s road signs, it's a...traffic arrow?" Embry was really doing the best he could, but he sucked at Pictionary.

The bell rang and Caroline groaned, "No! It's gravel, dumbass!" 

Angela looked personally offended by me. "How could you get rock and not gravel?"

I threw my hands up. "It's not exactly a short trip, Ang."

Leah snorted from where she was perched in Charlie's chair. "You guys are horrible at this game, who picked this again?"

Angela and Caroline had, surprisingly. Though to be honest, neither Angela nor Caroline's artistic skills were helping. We had already played a full game of Heads Up which had prompted a makeshift game of Pictionary. Teams were made, with Caroline and Embry, Jake and Lauren, Jessica and Quil, and Angela and myself, with Leah picking the categories. And so far, the only one who was good at it was Lauren.

The blonde made 'gimmee' motions at one of the legal pads we were using for a Pictionary board. "You guys seriously suck at this."

Jessica gave her the evil eye as she hissed, "Don't say it."

Lauren replied with a crocodile smile, "You know, the situation isn't entirely accurate yet, so I'll wait to say it. Leah, pick a category." 

Leah immediately wrote something down, and showed it to Lauren and Jessica.

Lauren scoffed. "Easy."

I set the timer and started them off.

Jess started drawing circles and Lauren drew a stick figure with big lips, big boobs and a big butt.

Quil tried, "Bubbles? Soap?"

Jake yelled out, "Kim Kardashian!"

Lauren yelled back, "YES!" then turned to Jess and yelled, "ON YOUR LEFT, STANLEY!"

Jessica snapped, "Keep your dirty hands off my Captain America movie!"

Quil was totaling up the score, and announced, "So Jessica and I have one, Caroline and Embry also have one, Angela and Bella have two, and Jake and Lauren have six."

Lauren and Jake high-fived, yelling, "YES!"

Jessica protested, "Next time we play Scrabble, I kill at Scrabble."

Cocking his head, Quil asked, "You can you play Scrabble if everyone's dead?"

Jessica stood up abruptly. "I have to get out of here. Thanks for game night, Bella, next week we're doing Scrabble at my place and I'm going to absolutely murder all of you. Good evening, Sheriff."

 **Tuesday** , **September 25 Forks, WA BellaPOV**

Caroline, Leah and the boys had all exchanged numbers with the girls, and by Tuesday, Jessica had created the Group Chat.

'I realize that these things are annoying as hell, but God made us invent the Do Not Disturb button for a good reason. So suck it up.'

Then Jessica sent a picture of a baby otter swimming.

Somehow I knew that we'd only very rarely turn on the 'Do Not Disturb' button.

School was going well, even though Spanish was as easy as it could possibly be and I passed my time in it watching Ben and Angela make eyes at each other. That day during post-lunch announcements, they announced that Fall Formal would be held November 10th, and to buy tickets now! Glancing down at my phone when it buzzed, I realized that Jessica had texted the group message saying we were going shopping for Fall Formal in Port Angeles this Saturday, and did they want to come along?

Everyone but Leah, who cursed her Calc class, responded with an affirmative.

Grinning to myself, I resigned myself to the fact that, with Jessica as a friend, I would be forced to go to dances.

In Gym, Ben finally started asking me questions about Angela.

I played the fool for a second and asked him, "Why do you want to know?"

He ducked his head a little. "She's really...yeah. I mean, I'm just a little curious. I wouldn't be against getting to know her better." At my look of disbelief, he rolled his eyes skyward and continued, "Ok fine, she's adorable and I'd like to take her out to Fall Formal and maybe on some dates before then because that's like two months from now."

I found myself a little shocked that any teenage boy would admit that in a gym full of his peers. Maybe Jessica was right and there was something in the water here. 

 _After all, not many boys would say something like that to someone they just met two and a half weeks ago._  

"I'd ask her out if I were you." I replied.

After that, Ben didn't talk too much because he was busy smiling really, really widely.

**Saturday, September 29 Forks, WA BellaPOV**

After permission was asked for and granted by parents all around, the plan for Saturday was to go up to Port Angeles after lunch, look around for some dresses for a bit with Caroline while the boys hit the book store and the arcade for Quil, then meet up for dinner at an Italian restaurant Jessica's uncle owned and eat before going back to Jessica's house to play Scrabble.

Jessica and Jake both drove, four in each car, with Jess, Quil, Angela, and Embry in Jessica's car and Jake, Caroline, Lauren, and me in Jake's. The Rabbit absolutely purred the entire drive down to Port Angeles, soft like a content kitten under Jake's hands.

Lauren, after getting in, wasted no time in saying bluntly, "I could have sex in this car." 

Caroline, sitting next to me in the back seat, looked around the rather spacious car. "You have to admit it's good for that."

Lauren nodded. "You could probably have a threesome in here."

Jake whined, "Can we not? I rebuilt the car for one reason, and-"

Lauren turned to look at him, asking seriously, "Was it to have sex?"

Jake looked at me in the rear-view mirror. "Why are you friends with her?"

I smiled. "We're all friends now, Jake, you even text the group chat."

The boys perused the dress aisles with us until a suggestion from Quil made Jessica shoo them out. Jess, surprisingly, only picked a few dresses for each of us to try on. All of Lauren's were a pale blue save for a poofy blush ball gown that Lauren picked out herself, Angela was given mint green, for herself Jessica chose something in sequins and gold, and I was given-

"Red, Jess?" Red was an attention color. I did not want attention.

Jess rolled her eyes. "Bella, calm down, I chose this color for you because practically every girl is going to show up either in that dress or that color. No one will pay extra special attention to you for it. I promise."

Though I had doubted her at first, after getting the second dress on, it was nice. A long flowy number with just a small amount of 'bling' on the waistline, it also had a modest neckline and cap sleeves. Stepping out of the changing room, I was met with applause.

Jess was wearing a skin tight gold sequin dress that on anyone else would look gaudy, but on her, it looked just right. Lauren was wearing a one shoulder dress in blue satin that made her look like a Grecian princess. Angela was wearing a dress similar to mine with more bling and no cap sleeves in a very fetching shade of mint green.

I returned their applause. "Guys, you all look fantastic. Are we getting these?"

Lauren, primping in the mirror, answered, "I'm still not sure, I'm going to go try on the blush pink again."

Jess rolled her eyes and called out, "You hate blush pink on you."

Shaking her head, Angela turned to me, asking, "Do you have heels?"

I shook my head vigorously. "Oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no. You guys are getting me to a dance and I am wearing a dress. Unless you want said dance to end in catastrophe, do not make me wear heels."

Jessica snorted. "Obviously, we've seen your balance. Or rather, lack thereof. Black flats will do it fine. And I'll do your hair and makeup, and with your personality you don't really need jewelry."

Lauren came out of the dressing room in a poufy blush pink dress. Staring at herself in the mirror, we waited for her verdict. After a full minute without saying anything, Lauren snapped, "Yes, I still hate myself in blush, and yes I still hate ballgowns on me. I'm getting the blue."

I went to take off my dress, and after paying, I told the others, "I'm gonna go catch up with the boys at the bookstore, see you in a bit?"

They waved goodbye from the shoe section and I headed out the door, turning left where I saw the boys heading an hour ago. I called Jake as I walked along, and frowned at my phone when neither he nor any of the other boys answered me. Looking up, I suddenly realized I had no idea where I was. The part of the city I had wandered into was no longer the crisp, bustling downtown. It was somewhat darker brick buildings, people moving faster than necessary through the streets. Turning around, I tried to make my way back, but soon found myself in an alleyway, cursing my stupid lack of directional abilities. I rolled my eyes at myself, and turned around.

A man, dank and smelling of stale sweat and alcohol lunged in my face, startling me, stringy blonde hair swaying as he asked, "Where are you going, pretty girl?"

To my dismay, three other men, just as gross looking as the first, materialized from the shadows. I tried to keep my voice steady, saying, "I was just out for a walk."

The man stepped closer, forcing me further into the alley. "Are you lost? We can help you out."

One of the others chuckled. "We can help you out in a lot of ways, baby."

I felt my stomach turn as they began to advance, and I reached for my purse, hoping the Extra Attack Pepper Spray would work. Just as my fingers closed around the can, a car squealed into the alleyway, and a man stepped out. Within moments, I was sitting in the passenger seat of some crappy European model, seatbelt buckled snugly. As I struggled to unlock it and get out of the stupid car, panic building in my chest, the man stepped back in and reversed quickly. I heard the men in the alley yelling incoherently, and I pulled out the pepper spray.

Lifting it up, I threatened, "I will use this, now let me out of this car."

The man scoffed. "I just saved your life, I would appreciate some gratitude."

I scanned him, registering details. He had tousled sandy hair, ivory skin, and fair features that looked like early twentieth century, though he couldn't have been older than I was, maybe even younger.

I repeated firmly, "Let me out of this car now, or I'm calling the police!"

He sighed. "Wouldn't you like to know my name before threatening me?"

I practically hissed, "Absolutely not."

He shrugged and answered anyway, "I am Edward Cullen, and you are?"

The name rang a bell, though I couldn't place it precisely. "None of your business, now let me go!"

Edward pulled to a stop, parking smoothly. He turned to regard me with strange gold eyes.

_Probably contacts. Weirdo._

He murmured with a silken voice, "I can let you out here if you like, but I would prefer if you would have dinner with me."

I unbuckled my seatbelt and stepped out of the car, not answering him. I stomped away, heartbeat racing and fingers trembling, finding he had dropped me off right in front of the dress shop. 

Jessica was waiting outside, phone up to her ear and expression tense. She saw me and immediately relaxed. "Oh thank God, she's here. And she's...pissed? We'll be along shortly."

She hung up the phone and then asked me, "What the hell happened?"

I replied agitatedly, "I got lost, and some guys kind of cornered me but I got away, and this guy literally forced me into his car, tells me he saved me, then asks me to dinner."

Jessica gripped my shoulders, grim. "Forced you in his car? Are you ok, do you want to go to the police?"

I shook my head violently. "No, it'll just get back to Charlie, and he'll freak out. I'm fine, I had my Pepper Spray and whistle. It's just, God, the weirdest thing. He was wearing freaking gold contacts. Who does that?"

Jess smiled. "Well I'm glad you're ok. We never should have let you go by yourself. We won't do that next time. So my uncle's place is just around the corner..."

The food was amazing, though the boys seemed very tense and weird throughout the meal. I rode back with Jess, Ang, and Lauren in Jessica's car, re-telling the story to them.

"'-but I would prefer if you'd have dinner with me.' Like, what? Hell no I'm not gonna have dinner with him, he's creepy AF and I don't know him!"

Even Lauren looked concerned. "Maybe we should all go in a group next time, ok? This was weird as hell."

Angela nodded, a furrow in her brow. "Did you see the way the boys were acting at dinner? I hope they don't do anything stupid."

Jess interjected, "Hey, let’s all calm down here, alright? Everyone is safe, we won't let it happen again, its fine. I, for one, just want to go play Scrabble."

I knew she was trying to distract me, and I was incredibly grateful for it. Jess and the girls were really sweet, and I was glad we were friends. After Jessica and Embry dominated at Scrabble, Ang, Lauren, Caroline and I stayed with Jess that night, who kept reminding us of the fifty point victory between her and everyone else. I was incredibly grateful that after the weirdness of that afternoon, I was not alone. I had strange dreams that night.

**Sunday, September 30 Forks, WA BellaPOV**

We were going down to Second Beach after breakfast to help set up for the 'Welcome Back to School' bonfire the Forks kids were throwing. Caroline was excited about getting the chance to mingle before classes started, and introducing us to her brother's friends.

Taking another bite of cereal, I pointed out, "Just because we don't have school Monday doesn't mean we have to throw a party. Or attend it."

Jessica shook her head. "No, but tradition does mandate a bonfire."

Angela cocked her head. "Since when, two years ago?"

I added, "Why are we even going, not two days ago you said you hated the Second Beach bonfires."

Dropping her spoon, Jessica flipped her hair over her shoulder and replied diplomatically, "We are going for four reasons. Reason one, cement friendships between ourselves, Caroline, Leah if she shows up, and the boys. Reason two, we get to check out the La Push sex gods that put Captain America to shame. Reason three, Angela gets to ogle Ben and vice versa. Reason four, so Lauren can go have sex with that Paul guy."

Caroline and Lauren both started, cereal bowls tipping wildly. 

"Paul LaHote?" Caroline's eyes were huge.

Lauren narrowed her eyes at Caroline and Jessica, spoon held in mid-air. "Yes, Paul LaHote. How did you know we were having sex, and how do you know Paul?"

Shrugging, Jessica answered, "We've known each other since we were five. I know everything about you."

Lauren turned to Caroline, who answered, "Paul's one of Sam's best friends. I'm surprised you don't remember him, Bella."

Quirking an eyebrow, I flipped back through memories, and asked, "Was he the one who tripped you that time when we were little and got into that fistfight with Sam? Or was he the one who gave you a band-aid?"

Caroline smiled. "Band-aid, Jared was the one who tripped me. It was an accident. Sam didn't know that, he's just protective. That's actually how the three of them became friends."

Eyes going sharp, Jessica leaned over her cereal bowl and asked, "Speaking of your brother-"

Angela very calmly lifted a hand and covered Jessica's mouth. "How about we don't ask those kinds of questions just yet, ok? Keep eating, Caroline, I'd like to be down at Second Beach by eleven."

Helping set up wasn't too difficult, especially once Jake and Embry came around. They dragged some of the smaller driftwood logs around to circle the bonfire area, all sunny grins and bad puns. Eric, who was there to clear the area to be available for a bonfire party (apparently he was an Eagle Scout and had some weird obsession with being in charge), was not nearly as impressed as the rest of us were. After setting up, we left for Jake's house and Jessica dragged all four of us girls into the bathroom and shoved bathing suits at us.

"Lauren this is that white one you left, and by the way stop leaving your shit in my drawers, you have your own so stop doing that, you know I hate that. Angela, this is the two piece I saw you eyeing in my closet last week, you have great taste and you're welcome. Bella, here's a - don't give me that look, it's a black one piece and you can wear these shorts over it, stop that. Caroline, I didn't know what you would want to wear so I brought three options. We're not the same size but these are from freshman year so they should fit." Jessica pulled the suits out of a beach bag as she spoke, handing each outfit to its proper owner, and showing Caroline three very different options. One was a cut out one piece in blue and white chevron, the second was an orange bikini, and the third was a red halter two piece.

Frowning slightly, Caroline surveyed her options, finally selecting the orange bikini. "Cute. I'm gonna join Bella in the shorts club, though."

Jessica then pulled out button downs, four in different shades of denim and one sheer white one that she immediately handed to Lauren. "White on white is tacky on literally anyone but you. I hate that. These are only because it's cold AF at the beach at night unless you are right next to the fire."

The rest of us grabbed a denim, and I was grateful that I got to wear a shirt and shorts, even if the shorts were a little too short and the shirt wasn't buttoned up at all, the hem tied loosely around my waist. 

After Jessica declared us beach ready, we left to go hang out in Jake's garage until the party got underway. We ordered an insane amount of pizza and ate all of it, Leah joining us briefly before remembering a paper and fleeing with four slices, Lauren slipping out mid-food frenzy, while the rest of us sat talking the entire time about school and what projects the boys were going to do next. 

Caroline, still munching on a slice of pepperoni, continued, "Sam's really good at woodworking. After I was forced to leave, which I am still upset about, he and the boys tore down the entire house and rebuilt it. It's huge, I have no idea why he made it like that, but it's gorgeous on the inside."

Embry, relaxing with his head on Quil's thigh and feet in Jake's lap, added, "You know we helped with that. It was awful and Paul was a dick at the beginning, but we helped out every day for like, five months."

Quil raised a brow at Embry. "Dude, we were there for like, an hour a day max."

Jake smacked Quil's head lightly. "You mean you were, you always ditched us to go study."

Quil opened his mouth to reply, but Lauren came back in through the garage door, hair in a ponytail but otherwise looking no different than when she left. She was texting, and said without looking up, "C'mon losers, party time."

All the girls piled into Jessica's SUV, the boys walking on ahead. Jessica, because she was sober chauffeur, wanted to park closer to the beach so she wouldn't have to drag drunk teenagers halfway across La Push.

The party itself was compromised entirely of booze and marshmallows, Eric being in charge of the roasting portion. About half of the Forks HS Senior class was in attendance, as well as a good number of the La Push kids. Caroline caught sight of someone she knew, kissed my cheek and peeled off, promising to return bearing marshmallows soon. 

Jessica caught sight of Ben near the fire, obviously scanning the crowd for Angela, and subtly directed Angela over to the fire, where Ben immediately engaged her in conversation. 

The rest of us stood at a comfortable distance from the fire, I suspected Jessica was getting her bearings before deciding where to start. Lauren was suspiciously quiet, and I waited until Jessica left to turn and ask, "Are you ok?"

Lauren blinked at me, then sighed. "You know, for an introvert, you're just as observant as people should expect you to be."

Lauren shrugged. "I'm fine, just a little shocked. Paul cut the 'no strings attached' deal we had going. I mean, for me there were no strings attached, so I'm emotionally fine with that, but I got the sense that he's got feelings."

I turned to face her more fully. "Feelings for you?"

She shook her head. "I don't think so. I mean, good for him and all, I'm just a little worried about who it might be."

I was silent for a minute, knowing she was going to explain further. 

She sighed and continued, "He's not a sweet boy, Bella. He's rough with girls. Not abusive, don't give me that look, I wouldn't stand for that shit and I don't think that Caroline would either and she's known him for forever. I'm just saying that a lot of girls like him because he's pretty, but he's not gentle with their feelings. He's a player in every sense of the word and I just hope that if he does have feelings for someone, he does it right."

Quietly, I replied, "I don't mean to upset you, but it kinda sounds like you had at least some little feelings for him."

Lauren looked over at me, a somber look in her pretty eyes. "I just recognized a kindred spirit is all."

We were silent for a bit after that, until Caroline came back, dragging Jessica with her and both laughing and carrying about five marshmallows each. We watched Ben and Angela be cute from afar, until Caroline dragged Jess and Lauren to go meet her brother and his friend Jared. I told them I was gonna go wading, and Caroline nodded at me, eyes knowing.

I was a little startled until I remembered Caroline of all people knew that this was very trying for me. I'd never gone to parties a lot before so this was already out of my comfort zone, and meeting new people was stressful me enough for me, so meeting new people at a party? No thank you.

In that moment I remembered Caroline knew everything there was to know about me, from my strange bouts of awkwardness to my most embarrassing moments. I was so incredibly grateful that Caroline was back, she was one of the most important people in my life when I was younger and even now. 

I walked away from the bonfire, until the music and yelling and crackle of the fire turned to murmurs just beneath the waves. I stood with my toes in the water, trying not to flinch at how cold the water was. 

"Are you gonna get in?"

I startled so badly at the voice (deep-warm, velvet encased strength why is that familiar?), I slipped in the wet sand beneath my feet. I gasped and closed my eyes, ready for the icy surf to crash up against me-

Two burning hot hands wrapped around my waist, yanking me upright just before I hit the ground, and my hands landed on soft cotton covering a steel chest. My eyes flew open and my knees almost gave out again. It was Sam, and he was even prettier up close than from a distance, long eyelashes casting shadows across his chiseled features, warm glow of the distant fire making him look like a Calvin Klein ad. Sam's dark eyes, a liquid brown that stared right through me, seemed equally stunned.

Another moment passed of us just staring at each other, before he rumbled, "So I guess that's a maybe."

I wriggled away, stumbling to a stand on my own feet, taking a reluctant step back. "Uh, what?"

He pointed at the water, slight smile crossing handsome features. "The water. I asked if you were gonna get in, and you jumped about three feet in the air."

I gaped at him, blush creeping up on my cheeks. "You're the one who crept up behind me like a total creeper and scared the bejeezus out of me."

The slight smile turned into a brilliant grin as he replied, "I'm sorry about that, I sometimes forget other people don't hear as well as I do."

He cocked his head, looking me up and down, and I fought the instinct to either strike a pose or shuffle my limbs in awkward nerves. He commented, "Having fun at the bonfire?"

Without thinking, I responded, "Oh, yeah, like the best fun ever."

He chuckled. "Not a party person?"

I shrugged. "I like parties, I'm just more of the board games type, and less of the, uh..."

He raised a brow and offered, "Less of the 'Let's Get Shitfaced' type?"

I laughed. "Yeah, that about sums it up. Jessica likes coming to these things for the gossip, I don't think she drinks at all. Lauren comes to keep Jessica company, and Angela's here to flirt with this guy, and Callie's here to re-affirm friendships."

He nodded. "What about you?"

I shrugged, replying, "I'm here for moral support."

His smile was nice, ok better than nice, he really did look like a Calvin Klein model. He wasn't as quiet as I remembered, and much more self-assured. It was something in the way he stood, shoulders set in a relaxed but dignified posture, eyes solemn, but warm.

He said something that I didn't hear, and I resisted jerking and said, "I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch that."

He tried again, but his gaze flicked to the side as something caught his eye, and as I turned to see what had garnered his attention, something hard and sharp hit my ankle, right above my heel. Cursing, I lifted it up and immediately lost my balance, falling down into the water, completely soaking my back and my legs. 

Sam glared at someone behind me, reached down and plucked both me and a blue Frisbee up out of the water. He flung the Frisbee back at the person behind me, calling out, "Watch where you throw that thing, kid."

Mike's slurred voice yelled back, but I couldn't really understand what he said beyond some curse words, and then stumbled away.

Sam's jaw clenched briefly and I was intensely grateful that I was close enough to him to see that in its full glory. Sam turned to me to ask, "You ok? Do you need different clothes?"

I sighed heavily, pulling my damp hair away from my soaked clothes. "I'm fine. My clothes are at Jake's, so I just-" I stopped dead in my tracks as Sam pulled his shirt off over his head in one smooth movement, and I was almost blinded by the glory that was his musculature.

Six pack? Check. Pectoral muscles? Check. Arms to put Thor to shame? Check. 

The guy even had muscles on his freaking shoulders. Who had muscles on their freaking shoulders outside of comic books and superhero movies? James Bond didn't have shoulder muscles!

Sam held out the shirt to me, offering, "So you don't have to walk around dripping wet."

I laughed nervously, thanking him, and blushing more than I ever had in my entire life ever. He turned around, and I wiggled out of the sopping shorts and shirt, throwing his shirt on over my body as fast as possible. His shirt was huge on me, almost reaching to mid-thigh and baggy as hell. I twisted my hair up into a bun on my head as I told him, "All decent again."

He turned around again, gaze dropping down the length of my body and back again, eyes unreadable. He inhaled deeply, turning back to the bonfire, motioning towards it and saying, "I can walk you back if that's ok?"

I smiled, walking with him, but couldn't resist adding, "All one hundred yards?"

He smiled back at me, answering, "One hundred yards well spent."

There was really nothing else to say to that, so I kept silent, grin holding firm.

Sam asked cautiously, "Is Caroline...adjusting well?"

I nodded, smile disappearing. "Yes, she is. I was worried that she'd feel out of place, coming back here, but she seems to just be relieved." 

Sam's shoulders seemed to shift ever so slightly, and he murmured, "I was worried about her up in Montana. After Mom died, she was just gone so suddenly."

I nodded. "I know. I had plans to come up here about a month after the accident, but..." I trailed off, and then turned and placed a hand on his arm, both of us coming to a stop about halfway to the fire. "I am sorry that I didn't make it to the funeral. Your mom was a really special woman."

Sam smiled, eyes sad but a little proud. "Yeah, she was. I know you wanted to make it up here, but I get why you couldn't. And the letter you sent-" He looked over to the fire quickly, and then back at me. "It meant a lot to both me and Caroline."

We started walking again, and he asked, "So I heard your mom got remarried, you like them?"

I nodded. "Phil's really nice. He's a baseball coach, and he just got a job as Assistant Coach number three, or something, for the Miami Marlins."

Sam grimaced. "Hopefully he can do something about their-"

I lifted a hand to stop him. "Sam, I know just as much about sports now as I did when I was ten."

He laughed, replying, "You'd think you'd learn something in eight years." I could barely hear him over the music of the party as we skirted around my new classmates, and I just stuck my tongue out at him playfully.

A hand wrapped around my arm and I looked to see a wide-eyed Jessica simultaneously pulling me towards the car and checking out Sam. And then talking. "There you are, I was worried! Look, the cops are like, three minutes out, so we have to get going. Things have happened, Bella, and I will tell you about them later. You're Caroline's brother, right? Sam? Wonderful, I'm Jessica, pleased to meet you, your sister is over there-" Jessica pointed to where Caroline was talking with a guy twice her size. "-talking about something with Paul, we will talk to you later, Bella can get your number from Caroline, see you sometime soon!"

We all turned and paused as sudden yelling came from behind us, to see Mike and Ben start throwing punches.

Just as I started to ask questions, Jessica cursed and said, "Great, I'm gonna go make sure Angela is ok." Jessica all but shoved me into the SUV, where Lauren sat like royalty in the Captain's chair, and Alexis sat drooling drunk in the backseat, next to someone I didn't know.

I waved at Sam, who looked bemused and slightly overwhelmed, and said, "I'll text you sometime to give you back the shirt. See you later?"

He nodded, grin glinting in the almost dark of the night. "Hopefully, yeah."

I caught Caroline's gaze and waved at her, and she waved back. She had all of her clothes with her, so she was going back to her brother's house. Callie had school in the morning, after all.

Jessica finally hopped in the front seat, turning to Lauren and I and saying, "More things have happened. Also the cops are here and Angela is staying behind to take care of Ben, he's got a car and they're both sober. This is one mell of a hess. Now, who wants to go home?"

Alexis slurred, "I want tacos!"

Lauren began filing her nails as Jessica pulled around and started towards Jake's house to collect our stuff. "No tacos, we do not want a repeat of what happened last year."

Jessica muttered, "Does she even know how much it costs to get brand new floor mats?"

I fingered the edge of the plain, heather grey cotton shirt, smiling softly. The material smelled of pine needles and fire, a contrasting scent that reminded me heavily of Sam. I knew that this shirt was never going back to its original owner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! Sort of. The major Reconstruction is over, I've got a plan for the fic, and So I'm HOPING to update once every week, sometime on Wednesdays. I stress HOPING. Every chapter will be the length of a month, as I kind of think Meyers did in her books, but it's been like eight years so who knows. Anyways, I love comments and kudos and stuff, but all in all thanks for reading!


End file.
